


Holiday Hideaway

by SaintHarlequinn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And a beach day, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Multi, There's some cuddles, double date shenanigans, i'm bad at tagging fics but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHarlequinn/pseuds/SaintHarlequinn
Summary: Shu made plans to spend the Christmas season alone with Mika to make up for the lack of quality couple time the two had been having for the past few months. Rinne, having won a vacation lottery, approaches Shu with two extra tickets, and the idea of a double date.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: ValkyrieP Server Secret Santa 2020





	Holiday Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift, as part of the ValkyrieP server's 2020 secret santa event! And...the longest fic I've written in a while. This was my first time writing anything with Rinniki too. A lot of firsts with this one. It was fun! I hope you enjoy!

Shu was eager to finally have time for himself and Mika. It had been a few months since the two of them had confessed to each other, and up until now they hadn't had much time together outside of business. Getting the courage to be honest with Mika about his feelings took enough out of him in the first place, but the time apart after the confession was frustrating. Now, it was close to the Christmas season, and Shu was looking forward to spending his holiday with Mika so the two of them could have some time as an actual couple for once.

Shu was heading towards the CosPro office to meet up with Mika. Mika was currently occupied with a photoshoot, one that had been scheduled a bit before Shu's recent return to Japan. There was no changing what was already scheduled, so they agreed to meet at the office afterwards. He was early, but there was no harm in that. It just meant that once Mika arrived, the two of them could leave sooner. 

Well, Shu had _thought_ there was no harm in being early. That was until he heard a voice that grated against his ears call for him. 

" _Shu-kuuuuuun!_ " 

Shu could _hear_ the cocky grin in Rinne's voice. He let out an annoyed groan. Of all the other people Shu could run into by waiting for Mika by the CosPro office, it _had_ to be Rinne Amagi. He would have preferred _anyone_ else. Shu closed his eyes tightly and turned away from the voice, hoping that if he pretended Rinne didn't exist, he'd go away.

Unfortunately that wasn't nearly enough to deter Rinne. Shu felt an arm plop over his shoulders and pull him close.

"You're _just_ the guy I wanted to see," Rinne declared with a grin. "And I didn't even have to try hard to look for ya—lucky me~"

"What could you possibly want from me?" Shu opened his eyes for the sake of glaring at Rinne. He nudged Rinne's arm off of his shoulder and stepped away to avoid him putting it back. "If it's one of your games of chance, don't even bother. I do not want to be heavily associated with you, much less get involved in one of your games."

Rinne barked a laugh. "Nah, not a game this time, not yet anyway. I've got a present for ya." He reached into his back pocket and brings forward four small paper slips. "Lookie here, Shu-kun. Know what these are?"

"Pieces of paper. Lovely." Shu spoke with a dry tone in his voice. He didn't care what was on the paper and wanted to get away from Rinne as quickly as possible. He was here to meet with _Mika_ , not Rinne, and Mika could be here any moment. 

"They're not just pieces of paper~" Rinne stood up straight and gently tapped on the paper. " _These_ are the fruits of my labor."

"Is that so…" Shu had turned to look away, hoping to see Mika coming down the hall. Instead, the papers were shoved back into his face.

"See? They're tickets for a three day holiday vacation at some resort out by the ocean, all expenses paid and shit. I won 'em in a lottery." Rinne took two of the tickets into his other hand. "Obviously, one's mine, and I was gonna bring Niki along, so two're already claimed. Normally I'd rope in Merumeru and Kohaku-chan, but I was thinkin' I'd try and make it more of a date thing with Niki. Haven't had some time with him away from everythin' for a while, y'know? But with two tickets left to spare, I thought, 'why not try a double date kinda thing', see?" He slowly started to wave the unclaimed tickets back and forth in front of Shu. "You and Mii-tan are the first couple I thought of~"

Shu huffed and swatted Rinne's hand away. "I'm not interested."

"Aw, c'mon~ What do I gotta do to convince you?" Rinne put a hand on his hip and pouted. "I'll give you and Mii-tan plenty of alone time, promise!"

"You're not going to convince me any time soon, Amagi. It would be better for you to stop while you're ahead. Go on about your other business, as I'm sure it's more urgent than convincing me to be stuck with you for a holiday."

Rinne's face scrunched up as he seemed to be at a loss for what to say next. Shu was certain Rinne would back down once his mind came up empty. He let out a small confident huff at his victory.

Then, a cheerful voice rang from down the hallway, calling for Shu. Shu turned his head with a small smile, his violet eyes meeting the familiar mismatched amber and blue eyes he adored. Shu felt his heart beat a bit faster, excited to see his partner again. 

A sly grin in his peripheral vision completely changed the tone of the setting and caused Shu's stomach to drop and his eyes to widen. Rinne Amagi had gotten another idea the moment Mika turned the corner—Shu had celebrated victory _far_ too soon. 

When Mika got closer to the two, he was able to tell _something_ strange was going on. He looked back and forth between Rinne and Shu a bit nervously. 

"H-hiya…? 'S not normal t' see you two in th' same spot." Mika took a small step closer to Shu and avoided eye contact with Rinne. "What'cha up to..?"

" _Well,_ Mii-tan you're actually right on time! I was just talkin' to—" Rinne grinned, and attempted to put his arm around Shu again, which Shu immediately sidestepped out of the way of. Rinne stumbled for a moment after Shu's dodge, but he quickly recovered and grinned. He continued speaking as if nothing happened. "—to Shu-kun here about these spare tickets I got for a little mini-vacation~ I wanted to give them to the two of you."

Mika made a small noise of confusion and tilted his head. "I don' get it. Th' two fer us are spares? How many d'ya get?"

"Only four. Two are for me and Niki. I was offerin' the other two to you guys because I thought a little holiday double-date mini-vacation'd be fun~" Rinne let out a laugh. "Like I told Shu-kun, don't really wanna bother Kohaku-chan and Merumeru with all the couple-y stuff, so I figured a different couple'd be fine. But Shu-kun's being a stick in the mud about it."

Shu's head turned towards Rinne with a glare at the mention of his name. "I am _not._ "

"Are too~" Rinne flashed a teasing smirk back at Shu, then looked back to Mika. "I know it's weird, but I thought it'd be fun. I'd even give the two of you plenty of space to do your own own couple-y things while me and Niki did ours."

This was a situation that Shu wasn't entirely sure which way Mika would go. As Mika closed his eyes to think, Shu held his breath. Whatever Mika's decision would be, it would be genuine. When Mika gave things legitimate thought like this, his decision always came from the heart—it was one of the many things Shu admired about him.

"Well…" Mika opened his eyes with an awkward smile. "Sounds kinda nice… 'sides maybe 's a good time t' get to know each other…"

That wasn't necessarily the answer Shu was expecting. Despite this, he could see the softness in Mika's awkward expression. Mika has mentioned to Shu once before that he wanted to get to know more about his fellow CosPro idols. When Mika expressed that desire to Shu, there was a sparkle of joy in his eyes. Even though Mika felt a bit uncomfortable being put on the spot in this scenario, he could see a hint of that same spark in his eyes now. 

_If it makes Kagehira happy…_

"Perhaps you're right." Shu cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "It wouldn't be a horrid idea for the sake of business…"

Rinne grinned from ear to ear and wrapped his arms around both Shu and Mika, squeezing them close. "Kyahaha! This is gonna be so fun!"

Shu immediately pushed out of Rinne's grasp. "Do not touch me like that without warning! How completely uncivilized!"

Mika let out a whine. He was still trapped in Rinne's eager hug. " _Oshi-saaaan…!_ " 

Shu scolded himself under his breath for forgetting to free Mika as well. Shu put a hand against Rinne's forehead and shoved him back. Rinne didn't resist, instead letting out a small 'Whoa!' followed by another one of his boisterous laughs.

"The same rules apply to Kagehira." Shu let out a huff, gently pulling Mika into his arms. Once Mika was secure in his arms, Shu even turned away slightly to shield him from Rinne. Mika nuzzled against Shu, comforted by the closeness.

"Got it, got it," Rinne waved a hand as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "I'll go tell Niki what's up. You guys should get to packin'." Rinne tucked the spare tickets between Shu's arm and Mika. After that, he turned and began to leave.

"Packing?" Shu quirked an eyebrow, then called after Rinne. "How soon do we leave, exactly?" 

Rinne looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet you here." Rinne's footsteps quickened as he heard a furious gasp from Shu. "Seeya then!"

Shu felt his face turn a deep red in frustration. "You—!" Shu took a step to run after Rinne, but was stopped by a panicked squeak and a quick yank on his shirt, courtesy of his boyfriend.

...Of course, gravity took the sudden force of Shu's attempt to run combined with Mika's quick tug and sent the couple tumbling to the ground, their legs slightly tangled. Shu groaned, then turned his head towards Mika. 

"Nehehe…" Mika's cheeks were dusted in an embarrassed pink and his lips were curled in a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Oshi-san… I didn' mean t' trip ya."

"It's alright." Shu sat up and scooped up the spare tickets that had fallen to the floor. He huffed. "I suppose we'll have to get ready."

This was going to be a long holiday.

******

The process of Shu and Mika double checking everything they wanted to take was packed, meeting up with Rinne and Niki, and travelling together to the resort was occasionally frustrating, but overall went smoothly. The important part was that the four of them were at the resort safely.

So far, it seemed as though Rinne was upholding his word on giving Shu and Mika some space. He had even made arrangements with the resort staff to have his and Niki's room be a separate room from Shu and Mika. With it being a lottery prize, Shu wasn't confident on how their living arrangements would be. He felt fortunate that the staff seemed accommodating—and that Rinne had the courtesy to ask in the first place. 

The first thing Shu began working on was unpacking and organizing his things. Meanwhile, Mika had chosen to sit on the far side of the large bed and look out towards the balcony. The younger boy's eyes were fixated on the view of the ocean. His legs swung gently back and forth with a small smile on his face. 

By the time Shu finished putting his things away, he turned to see Mika still in the same spot… as well as Mika's suitcase, which hadn't even been opened. Shu inhaled, prepared to let out a sigh of disappointment, but his eyes drifted back to Mika. Seeing how relaxed Mika looked, Shu couldn't help but smile. Mika's happiness made it seem like he was glowing. It reminded Shu just how beautiful Mika was. He exhaled calmly, then leaned over to open Mika's suitcase.

Mika let out a small yelp at the sound of the zipper and immediately turned to Shu. His face turned a deep red in embarrassment and his hands quickly shot up in a panic.

"Nnnn, I'm sorry, Oshi-san, I wasn' meaning' t' forget t' unpack! I was jus' looking at how pretty it looked outside, and—"

"It's alright." Shu took out some of Mika's clothing. Mika's eyes followed Shu as he put Mika's clothes into a dresser drawer. Mika blinked a few times then put his hands down with a relieved whine. 

"It's been a while since we've gone on any kinda date, y'know? An' I think this is the first time we've gotten a vacation as a couple." Mika grinned. "Eheh, it's exciting~"

Shu felt his face heat up at Mika's explanation. "I see…" He cleared his throat slightly before he spoke again. "I didn't want to disrupt you. You looked so...happy. It was nice." Shu gently bit the inside of his lip. He still wasn't the best with saying his feelings out loud. But this was progress.

Mika understood and giggled. "Yer so cute, Oshi-san~" He hopped off the bed and onto his feet. He took more of his clothes out and skipped next to Shu. "I can start puttin' things away. That way we can do somethin' else t'gether."

Shu smiled. "That's fine by me."

******

Rinne and Niki had a bit of a different experience settling into their room. When the two walked in, Rinne's immediate instinct was to somewhat haphazardly set his suitcase on the floor, then flop onto the bed face up. Niki jumped a bit himself with how heavy Rinne had flopped onto the bed, which got a chuckle out of Rinne. Niki huffed and folded his arms. 

"It's not funny, Rinne-kun! You could've broken the bed!" Niki's lips curled into a half-frown. "We don't want to cause a lot of trouble. The staff here have been so nice to us already."

"Nah, don't worry, I didn't jump _that_ hard. You were just a little jumpy," Rinne laughed, "That's what was kinda funny to me anyway~"

"I was seriously worried, you know! There's some times that you don't think before you act and you get into trouble! You can't just write it off!"

Rinne sat up and leaned over towards Niki, wrapping his arms around his waist, groaning the entire way. "I get it, I get it." Rinne suddenly pulled Niki back down onto the bed with him. "Sheesh, you worry too much, Niki."

Niki's cheeks flushed as he felt Rinne pull him closer in a cuddle. He awkwardly turned in his boyfriend's arms so they could be face to face. Once Niki's eyes met Rinne's, Rinne cracked a grin. Niki gave a smile of his own in return. 

"Come here often?"

And, of course, Rinne had to ruin it with something lame like that. Niki's smile fell and he gave Rinne a disappointed look. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Aw come _on!_ " Rinne laughed, placing his cheek gently against the top of Niki's head. "I thought it was funny!"

Niki couldn't help but echo Rinne's laugh. "It was stupid!"

"Yeah? But you love me anyway~" Rinne kissed the top of Niki's head.

Niki smiled and rested his arms around Rinne, pulling himself closer to Rinne's chest. His eyes fluttered closed, getting comfortable.

"Yeah. I do."

******

The first day had gone smoothly, the time mostly dedicated to getting settled in. All four of the idols had mostly stayed in their respective rooms for the night. Shu was pleasantly surprised—if things were going this smoothly, perhaps he was too quick to make a judgement towards Rinne.

The second day started in Valkyrie's room with gentle kisses and a few extra minutes of lying in bed in each other's arms. With most of their time together recently being business, the two of them hadn't ever had the chance to cherish a few extra minutes of cuddles—it felt blissful.

That afternoon had different plans in store. Mika suggested that he and Shu go down to the beach. Shu was a bit hesitant, not being too interested in swimming, but Mika assured him he wouldn't mind if Shu sat back with a book. Mika mostly wanted to _see_ the beach anyway. That was enough for Shu to agree. The two changed, grabbed towels (though Shu's was for a spot to lay on rather than to dry himself off), and headed out.

Right at the steps leading down to the beach were Rinne and Niki. Part of Shu hoped that the other couple didn't notice them, but any wishes of that sort were snuffed out as Niki turned and looked directly at them. Niki gave a smile and a little wave, which Mika returned. 

_Well_ , Shu thought, _Amagi has been behaving well enough so far. Perhaps interacting with him and Shiina won't be a horrible experience._

"The two of you decided to come to the beach today too, huh?" Niki asked. 

"Eheh, yeah. I thought it'd be cool t' see th' ocean up close, y'know?" Mika flashed a grin. "It looked so pretty from th' room~"

"Well if you really wanna see it, let's go to a different spot," Rinne chimed in. 

"Why would we need to go somewhere else?" Shu quirked an eyebrow. "This better not be some scheme of yours, Amagi."

"Scheme? _Me?_ " Rinne barked a laugh. "Gimme a _little_ more credit, Shu-kun! It's a good reason. Take a look." 

Rinne pointed towards the beach. There were quite a few people on the beach—more than Shu had expected. The view from their resort room didn't exactly give a clear view of how many people were there. Shu being uncomfortable with crowds was one thing, but—

"We're idols. And we're couples." Rinne continued Shu's thoughts without missing a beat. "If we go out in public tryin' to have a good time, it's kinda hard to be visually incognito on a beach. Not only will we probably get some eyes on us, but if we're openly lovey-dovey, who the hell knows what kinda shit they'll try to take from it. It's not like I care about _my_ reputation anymore, I just don't really want Vice President-kun throwin' a fit 'cause we weren't careful enough to stay out of the public eye." 

Shu responded with a thoughtful hum. Once again, Shu was pleasantly surprised by the common sense Rinne was showing. Normally, Shu wouldn't pay much mind to what the masses would say. However, Valkyrie being affiliated with CosPro meant that he had to be more cautious. It wouldn't just be Valkyrie's reputation at stake, but CosPro as a whole—and frankly, dealing with reprimands from Ibara was not something Shu wanted to put up with. Avoiding an annoying scenario like that was in Shu's best interest.

"Very well. I suppose you have an idea of where to go?"

Rinne gave a nod. "I saw a marked off spot just a little ways down. Just follow me~" Rinne turned on his heels and moved away from the stairs.

"Marked off??" Niki sounded surprised. _Apparently_ Rinne didn't talk this plan over with his partner. "Please tell me this isn't trespassing."

Rinne stopped and shrugged. "Okay: 'It's not trespassing'. Better?"

Well, _that_ didn't sound convincing. So much for common sense.

"Mmn… Amagi-senpai, it doesn' sound like yer tellin' th' truth." Mika let out an awkward laugh.

"Niki just said to tell him that. Didn't say I had to be honest."

That response resulted in Rinne getting a quick smack to his arm from Niki.

"We can't just trespass anywhere we want, Rinne-kun! That's gonna cause us more problems than if we were just out in public!" Niki folded his arms. "And you can't just lie to me like that!"

"What if I take you out to eat at a place of your choice?"

That simple statement made Niki fall quiet. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Rinne. 

"You can't _always_ win me over with food—"

" _I_ heard some of the places around here've got some top of the line cooks. I think one might even have a little buffet." Rinne's lips had curled into a smirk. He leaned away from Niki and sighed. "But if you _really_ don't wanna go…"

"Fine fine!" Niki pouted. "Just stop talking about it for now, you're gonna make me hungry!"

"I knew you'd come around~" Rinne snickered, then looked back to Shu and Mika. "What about you two? I still dunno the best way to convince ya, so…"

Shu huffed. "You realize trespassing is a criminal offense, which would likely have more repercussions to us than being caught on the beach by the public. What is your justification?"

"Don't have one. But it'd be worth the risk right?" Rinne grinned. "Just a little spot on the beach all by ourselves. We can swim in peace…" At this point, Rinne's eyes drifted to the book Shu had tucked under his arm. "And...you can read or whatever." 

Shu rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Mika, trying to get an idea of what was going through his head. Unfortunately, Mika looked _incredibly_ confused. 

"Nnah… If we go t' the main beach here, then I gotta act like me an' Oshi-san are just friends or not go to th' beach at all… But if we go with Amagi-senpai we could get in big trouble… Nnah…" Mika was mumbling his options to himself, and it didn't seem like he was making good progress.

Shu wanted to encourage Mika to make his own decisions...but there wasn't anything wrong with giving him a bit of help, right? Shu let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"One."

Rinne quirked an eyebrow at Shu's short response. "One what?"

"I'm giving you one chance." Shu folded his arms. "We'll follow. But don't get us in trouble."

Mika's eyes widened and his head snapped up quickly towards Shu. _That's_ not what he expected Shu to say at all. In fact, as Mika looked towards Niki and Rinne, he didn't think _they_ expected it either. Niki's mouth was slightly open in surprise, and Rinne's expression went from confusion to a large grin.

"You've got it, Shu-kun." Rinne wrapped his arm around Niki's waist, then waved for Shu and Mika to follow him. "No time to lose~"

Mika gave Shu a nervous smile and mumbled. "Yer sure about this..?"

"To be honest...no." 

"Eh?! But ya agreed so quick!" Mika lifted his hand and pressed the back of it to Shu's cheek. "...Ya don't _feel_ warm…"

Shu sighed and took Mika's hand. "I'm fine. I simply wanted you to have a chance to see the beach with no disturbances."

Mike gave a little smile. "'S sweet of ya, Oshi-san. I wouldn'tve minded if we jus' waited though~"

" _Heeeeey!_ Hurry up, or you're gonna get left behind!" Rinne calling out for Shu and Mika sliced clean through Shu's thought process. He let out a groan and rubbed his temples.

"Let's follow before he draws in the unwanted attention we were trying to avoid in the first place."

Mika nodded, and the two quickly followed after Rinne and Niki.

******

The spot Rinne found was obscured by several large rocks. The beach itself was somewhat smaller than the part the staircase lead to. It was safe to guess the main reason this part of the beach was marked off was because of how _many_ rocks there were. Despite this, there was still enough shore for the quartet to have room to relax and enjoy the beach.

"People probably won't try to look for anyone over here because of the rocks." Rinne pat his hand against one of the taller rocks. "We should be pretty safe~"

"I can only pray that holds true," Shu grumbled.

Shu's disdain for Rinne's risky choice was quickly overwritten once he looked back towards Mika. The younger man's amber and blue eyes shone as he stared at the small beach with awe. Shu felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks as he studied Mika's side profile. He couldn't help it—When something made Mika happy, it just made him all the more beautiful. Shu could stare at Mika forever and feel content.

"This one's even prettier than th' one in the window~ An' it feels warm enough that ya can hardly tell it's almost Christmas, y'know? It's kinda funny~" Mika turned to Shu with a grin. His own face flushed once he realized Shu was already staring at him. He let out a nervous giggle and took Shu's hand. "What'cha starin' for, Oshi-san?"

"W-well…" Shu nervously cleared his throat. "I'm simply glad you're happy…"

"Well, 'm glad yer glad~" Mika smiled up at Shu. Once he saw Mika's smile, Shu relaxed, giving a smile of his own. 

The two of them held their gaze for a moment longer, only to have a somewhat aggressive splashing sound catch their attention. Their heads turned to the ocean to see Rinne and Niki already in the water. Judging by Rinne's cheshire grin and Niki's hair being the only one that was somewhat wet, it was clear where the aggressive splashing sound came from. 

"We've barely been in the water for a minute! Isn't there some sort of grace period where you're supposed to be safe?!" Niki's arms were outstretched, as if in disbelief.

"Really?" Rinne shrugged, his grin not wavering. "I've never heard of a rule like that. Is it one of those unspoken rules? I mean, you can't get mad at me if it's unspoken, 'cause I didn't know!"

Niki growled a bit, then got a mischievous grin of his own. "Fine then..!" 

With a small leap, Niki slammed into Rinne. Rinne let out a small yelp as Niki managed to knock the two of them over into the water. Mika let out a little gasp and took a quick step forward, a bit spooked by Niki and Rinne suddenly disappearing underwater. 

"Amagi-senpai? Shiina-senpai??" Mika called for them in a bit of a panic. 

Shu gently put a hand on Mika's shoulder. Around the same time he did, Rinne and Niki popped back out of the water. Rinne was cackling like nothing was wrong, and even Niki was laughing a bit. Mika sighed in relief. 

"Eheh… I was worried somethin' happened…" Mika looked back to Shu with a sheepish grin. "My bad~"

"It's alright, Kagehira." Shu gave Mika's shoulder a little pat. "Perhaps we should settle down instead of just standing here."

"Nehehe…~ Yer prob'ly right." Mika gently took Shu's hand. "Let's do that."

Shu felt his face heat up when Mika's hand intertwined with his own. He managed a small nod to reply to Mika, then walked with him a bit further down the isolated beach. Before getting too close to the shoreline, Shu stopped and brought forward the towel he brought. He let go of Mika's hand for a moment to lay the towel on the sand. Once he made sure the towel was spread out to his liking, Shu sat down. Mika gave a smile, then tried to lay his towel out the same way as Shu (which didn't come without a few fumbles). Once it was good enough for Mika, he sat down right next to his boyfriend with a grin. Shu couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Mika's antics.

"You know you don't have to sit by me, Kagehira." Shu set the book in his lap so it was easy to access. "We came here so you could enjoy the ocean, did we not?"

Mika nodded. "I know." His mismatched eyes focused on Shu's violet ones as his grin relaxed into an enamored smile. "I jus' wanted t' sit with ya for a little bit first. I like being next t' ya."

Shu returned Mika's smile, violet eyes focusing on mismatched ones. Oh, how Shu could get lost in Mika's eyes. Being able to take the time to stare into his lover's eyes was something Shu didn't even know he needed. Mika seemed to reciprocate the draw that Shu was feeling, as his eyes never broke contact with Shu. The two of them were silent, but the warm feeling that Shu felt in his chest told him everything he needed to know. The equally warm feeling in Mika's chest caused him to let out a gentle giggle. 

"...You're beautiful."

Mika's heart skipped a beat as Shu whispered those words. That was the most forward Shu had been with his feelings in a long time, if ever. Mika's face flushed as he felt himself leaning towards Shu. Shu closed the distance between the two of them and met his lips with Mika's, locking them in a kiss. 

Now _that_ was something both of them needed. They lingered with their lips together for a moment longer before breaking the kiss, only pulling apart by an inch. Shu rested his head gently against Mika's and slowly opened his eyes, immediately seeing Mika's eyes meet his. Shu gently put a hand against Mika's cheek, running his thumb along his soft face.

"I love you, Kagehira."

Mika beamed up at Shu when he said those words. At this point in their relationship, phrases like that had become more common, but we're still infrequent enough to be treasured. The simple fact that Shu had opened himself up so much to Mika filled Mika with glee. He nuzzled against Shu's thumb, reveling in the contact.

"I love ya too, Oshi-san."

The two of them held their positions a moment longer, then slowly leaned away. Mika looked back towards the ocean with a gentle smile. After a moment, he stood up, Shu's eyes following Mika as he did. He looks back to Shu with a smile.

"I think 'm gonna spend a little time in th' water. It looks like fun. I'll be back, though~"

Shu smiled back at Mika, then turned towards the ocean as well. As he looked up, he saw Rinne kicking another splash towards Niki. Shu sighed—He wasn't sure if Rinne had recently resumed the splash fight with Niki, or if it had never stopped in the first place. Nonetheless, the last thing Shu wanted was Mika getting hurt because of those two being reckless. 

"Be careful. Try not to get caught up in…" Shu vaguely gestured towards Rinne and Niki. "That sort of fooling around. I don't want you getting hurt."

Mika laughed. "I won't get hurt, Oshi-san. Promise~" He flashed Shu another grin, then headed down for the water. 

Shu watched for a moment as Rinne looked up and waved at Mika, noticing him approaching the ocean. He held his breath, worried the reckless redhead was going to pull his beloved into some nonsense. Thankfully, once Mika returned his wave, Rinne put his full attention back on Niki. Shu faintly heard Niki say something to Mika (probably a greeting), only to get cut off by Rinne splashing him once again, kicking off another back and forth between those two. Shu relaxed once he realized Mika was safe, then looked down at his book. He fidgeted slightly to get comfortable, then opened to the first page.

Shu smiled to himself. _Perhaps I should thank Amagi when we return home. This was a wonderful way to start the holidays with Kagehira._


End file.
